User blog:Historyfan15/Everything Wrong With Shed 17 (redone)
(Beacause I thought the old one was shit) *This movie exists. +1 ' '*Who hasn't? +1 ' '*Also, narration. +1 *A 5 minute creepypasta bloated into more than half an hour...brilliant. +1 *Mysterious American locomotive. +1 *"Dark truth behind something child-friendly" cliche. +1 ' '*Really, Paul? Nazis? +10 ' '*What is this mouth animation? Shit! That's what. +1 ' '*Okay, that is legit creepy. +1 *The kid whose name is Thomas has one of Thomas' facemasks...irony. +1 ' '*We now bring you the Fat Dicator. +1 *This kid must have had a pretty low IQ to stand in the middle of the tracks of an INCOMING TRAIN! +1 ' '*The child's dead. Like, legit dead. I fail to see the benefit of turning him into a living steam locomotive. +1 *Well, this is your life now. It's gonna suck pretty bad. +1 *Throw-up humor. Because Paul clearly couldn't think of a better joke. +2 ' '*How f**king stupid are these millionares? Who would actually risk their lives to become real living trains. +5 ' '*Of course you're gonna be part of this. +1 ' '*And they completely forget about James as soon as they introduce him. +5 *Henry's theme is playing when Edward speaks and that also Thomas' whistle. +1 *The first character to die is the first character that started off the Railway Series. The irony is delicious. +10 *Oh, yeah. Toby and Bertie are in this, too. +1 ' '*Well, that death scene had zero effort put into it. +10 *That's not what happens when someone blows their brains out. +1 ' '*Also, if the people in this universe are completely made out of wood, where do they get the organs from? That basically renders the whole plot of this movie impossible. +1 *Mavis was not the first diesel introduced. It was Devious Diesel. +1 *They're just trying to make us uncomfortable, are they? +10 *Boiler explosion. +10 *If Harold can't go anywhere, then what the f**k was even the point of turning him into a helicopter? +1 *I'm never using a blender again. +10 ' '*How ironic that the one character that worked besides Thomas was very sickly in his early days. +1 *Gordon's theme is playing when Henry is shown. +1 *Henry's model is a repaint of Gordon's. That's lazy craftsmenship, Paul. +1 *How the hell did Henry burst the wall to talk with the Fat Bastard? +1 *Also, why doesn't he just run over the Fat Man? After all, he's the one permitting all these failed experiments. +1 *The Flying Killer. +10 ' '*Paul states that the episode "The Flying Kipper" was released before the book was written, when in reality, it was the other way around. Get your facts straight, Paul. +1 *Thomas is somehow able to move without a crew. +1 ' '*Hey, look. It's the thumbnail of the movie. +1 *"My whole life was a lie" cliche. +1 ' '*Paul completely forgets that this is a mockumentary and decides to go all cinematic for the final scene. +1 *This...scene. +1000 ' '*Overused scream effect. +1 ' '*If the characters died, then how was the show able to continue? +1 *Here are the answers to the following questions: +3 *'Thomas died because he thought he was so ugly. ' *'The Fat Bastard committed suicide. ' *'This happened because...labor.' *Post-credits scene. +1 *Just f**king end! +1 ' '*There's a sequel to this bullshit. +1 ''' '''Total Sin Count: 1120 'Sentence: Burn in Hell. ' Category:Blog posts